


Her Little Man

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: From the moment he's born, Donovan Allen has Iris wrapped around his little finger.





	Her Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> Since I posted a work about Barry & Dawn's relationship a couple of months ago,I decided to write one about Iris and Donovan. :) I hope you guys enjoy! <3

The first few moments of life with the twins are perfect, Iris has a huge smile on her face and giant happy tears running down her cheeks, and Barry isn’t afraid to admit that he has been crying too. The babies are by far the most perfect thing either one of them has ever done. Now the nurse has finished cleaning them up and asked Barry to bring them over to Iris, and the proud father is more than happy to oblige. He cradles Dawn in his arms now, and lays Donovan in Iris’s.

“Here, I think somebody wanted to say hi to his mommy.” Barry whispers.

“Hi sweet boy, oh you’re perfect.”  Iris says, and she’s crying again as the little boy wraps his hand around her finger.

“He’s so little.”

“Yeah, but he’s perfect, Bear, just look at him, he looks just like you.”

“Nah, he looks like you.  They both do.”

“The kids got your dimples, why else do you think he’s got me wrapped around his little finger already?”

Barry smiles. “He’s a very lucky little guy, not even an hour old yet, and already his mama’s boy.”

“Is your daddy, right?  Are you my boy already? Huh, yes you are, Donovan, yes you are.”

“Okay, you two are absolutely precious.”

“They’re perfect.  I’m so in love.”

“You were incredible today, you know that?”

“Barry, I yelled at you like ten times, and I almost broke your hand from squeezing it so hard, you can’t be serious?”

“Don’t worry about it. I have super regenerative cells, remember? I’m fine and they were worth it, you know they were, Iris.”

“Barry Allen, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, all three of you, more than life itself.”

A couple of hours later, Iris is trying to feed Donovan while Dawn is asleep, and he just won’t latch on.

“Donovan, come on, Sweetie. Don’t you want to eat for Mommy? I know you’re hungry.”  She coos.

“Ugh! What am I doing wrong? He won’t eat.” Iris sighs irritated.

“Iris, maybe you should give him a minute, I can take him, you need a break.” Barry offers.

“No babe, he needs his mom, and I can’t get him to eat. I’m horrible.”  
“Shhh, no you’re not, you’re a really good mom, this is just new to him he’ll eat when he’s ready to, I promise.”  
 Iris smiles. “You’re right, I’m going to try this again.”

A few minutes later, Iris finally gets her little boy to start eating it’s a huge relief.

“That’s it, good boy Donovan, I knew you were hungry.” She says smiling and pressing a kiss to the top of his forehead.

“I told you that you had nothing to worry about.” Barry adds, smiling at the sight in front of him.

“Eats just like his daddy apparently.”

“Yeah, little man has quite the appetite.”

“Oh, look how precious, he fell asleep eating.”

“Did I tell you how happy it makes me that the two of you are basically inseparable already.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely my handsome little man.”  
“Better keep him away from the girls, Mom.”  Barry teases.

“Uh uh, my little boy isn’t dating anybody for a very long time, isn’t that right, Donovan?”  
“So protective.”  
“Bear, I have to be.  He’s going to have your speed, there’s no telling what he’ll get into.”  
“He’ll be okay, I mean, I’m still here aren’t I?”

“Yeah sorry, I’m still a little weepy from the hormones.”

“Believe it or not, I get why you’re so protective of him, he’s your little boy, I get that, when I was little my mom never let me leave the house without her.

“Promise me you’ll never let me get that bad, okay?”

“I can try, but he’s already so attached to you, he’s barely moved a muscle since you’ve had him in your arms.”

“True.”

“Look how strong of a grip he’s got on your thumb.”

  Iris grins running her finger over her son’s incredibly soft cheek. “Yeah, he does.  Mommy loves you Donovan, I love you so much, don’t you ever forget that, okay?” kissing his cheek and smiling when she sees him let out a tiny little yawn. From now on one more Allen boy will always have her heart.

XXX

 Iris walks into the house to find Barry in the living room Busy playing with their almost one year old twins. She’s been worried about Donovan, he hasn’t really started talking and his sister started almost two weeks ago. Still, she’s glad to be home to play with him after a long day at work.

“Donovan, look! Your mommy’s home!” Barry says, admiring the look on his little boy’s face when he sees his mother walk through the door.

“HI guys, did you miss me?” Iris asks, first kissing her husband on the cheek, and then running her hand through her son’s hair.

“I think it’s safe to say that this little guy did, and I guess I did too.” Barry teases.

 “Donovan baby, is your daddy being silly, I think he is, what do you think little man?” Iris says, picking up her son.

“Iris, are you teaching our son to gang up on me?”

“Maybe just a little bit, but I still love you.”  
“Good.”

“I’m still a little bit worried that he hasn’t started talking yet.”

“He will, he’s always been the shy one.”

“You’re right, I worry about him too much.”

“I don’t blame you. We can try again to get him to talk if you want. I haven’t since you left for work, he’s been a little too fussy.”  
“Aww, my poor baby. He must’ve missed me too much.”

“He definitely did, it was hard to get him to stop crying all day.”

“Donovan, my sweet baby, did you miss your mommy, huh? I missed you too.”  
 the little boy smiles at his mother.” “Ma Ma!” He coos.

“Oh, my goodness, you did it! You’re so smart!” Iris says, peppering the little boy’s face   in a thousand kisses.

“See, I told you he would talk when he’s ready.” Barry says with a smile.

“Why are you always right about stuff like this?”

“That’s what I’m here for, to keep you from worrying about him so much for the rest of his life.”

“Like you don’t worry about our little girl? Everyone sees the way you look at her, like you’ll never let anybody touch her.” Iris teases.

“there is very much truth to that, but I’m glad that the two of you are so close, even when he’s this little. Little boys need their moms. Goodness knows what I’d have done without mine for as long as I did have her.”

“If I can be half the mom that your mom was by the time these two are all grown up, I will be very happy.”

“You already are, you are the most incredible mom I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s easy when you have kids and that are this adorable.”

“Doesn’t change how incredible you really are.”

Iris look over to see her son trying to stick his fist in his mouth. He does this quite often, and it’s quite adorable.

“Donovan, you goofball, what are you doing? Don’t eat your hand, buddy. You’re going to need that if you want to go stop bad guys with your dad someday.”

“Like you’re going to let him out of the house?”

“For the safety of the people of Central City I will.  But I want phone calls as soon as you guys are safe. That’s my one condition.”

“Okay. Deal.”

“Not until he’s at least eighteen though, not a moment sooner.”

“Hey Donovan, tell your mama she’s silly, Say silly Mommy.” Barry teases.

“My sweet angel would never make fun of me like that.”  
“I know, I was just trying to get him to talk more.”  
“Sure you were, I know how you are, Babe.”  
“I love you, Iris.”  
“Barry, don’t you try to butter me up with sweet talk, you know it won’t work.” Iris teases

“Okay, whatever you say, Babe.”

“Mama.” They hear Donovan say, and this time it’s very clear.”  
Iris grins. “Yes baby, what is it?”  
“Mama! Mama! Mama!” the little boy continues to squeal.

 “Hi sweetie.” Iris replies, kissing little boy on the cheek.

“Hey Buddy, what about daddy? Can you say daddy, huh?”  Barry asks, making a silly face at his son.”  
“Mama.” They hear again, and this time all three of them are laughing.

Iris winks at her husband, kissing him on the cheek. “Well, I guess we know who his favorite is.”

“Worth a shot.” Barry replies, so glad that his son gets to have the best mom in the entire world.

XXX

Iris looks up from her laptop to find her three-year-old son standing at her feet, a rather gloomy look on his face.  Donovan has always been a very serious child, shy and timid, constantly following her around.

“Mommy?” the little boy says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Donovan, what is it, baby?”  Iris asks him, her attention now completely deserted from her work.

“I had a bad dream.”

“You did? Why didn’t you go get your daddy, so you didn’t have to come all the way downstairs to get me?”

“He sleeps too hard, Mommy. Plus, I just wanted you.”

Iris can’t help but smile when she picks up her son and wraps him in her arms. “I see.  Talk to me, little love.”

“There was a big scary monster chasing me and I wasn’t fast enough to run away.” Donovan sobs.

“Shhh, Donovan it’s okay, nothing is here to chase you, it was just a bad dream.”  
“You promise?”

“Yes baby, I promise.”

“Okay.”

“I’m always going to protect you, and if I can’t, your daddy is going to get rid of the bad guys, just like he always does.”  
“I love you, Mommy.”  
“I love you too, Donovan, but you have to try and go to sleep like the big boy I know you are.”  
“But I can’t, Momma. Still too scared.”

“Okay. I guess you can stay here with me until you fall asleep.”

“Yay.”  
“But you have to close your eyes, okay sweetie?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Good, now I’ll be right here if you need me, okay?”

“Mommy?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Do you ever have bad dreams?”

“Yeah, I do.”  
“What do you do to make them go away?”

 Iris thinks for a minute, and then she smiles. “Well, I close my eyes and then I try to think of things that make me really happy. What do you think, Donovan? Can you do that?”

“Well I like to go running with Daddy and Sissy, and I like dinosaurs, and I really like watching cartoons with you.”

“See, you did it. You feel better?”

“A little bit, thank you Mommy.”

“You’re welcome, but if that doesn’t work, we can always try this?”  Iris says, tickling the little boy’s stomach until he erupts into a fit of giggles.

“Mommy stop! That tickles.”  
“I’m sorry, but see, I made you smile, and that’s the very best thing that you can do to keep all the big scary monsters away.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now this time you really have to close your eyes and try to go to sleep.”  
“But you’ll stay right here with me?”  Donovan asks, his little green eyes already starting to flutter with sleepiness.

“Of course, I will, little man, I’m not going to go anywhere until you’re off deep in dreamland.”  
“Goodnight, Mommy. I love you.”  
“I love you too, good night, Donovan. Sleep with the angels, okay?”  Iris says, kissing the little boy on the forehead, and snuggling him in her arms until she finally feels him drift off into deep sleep.

 A few moments pass and she carries him up to the master bedroom, making him a spot in the bed right between hers and Barry’s, laying him down gently, extremely careful not to wake him.

“Iris?” Barry asks sleepily.

“Hi babe, sorry to come to bed so late, I’m on a deadline.” Iris replies.

“S’okay. Why is our son asleep in our bed, I thought we broke the twins of that habit?”  
 Iris smiles softly. “We did, but he had a nightmare, I didn’t want him sleeping alone. He was really scared.”  
“Why didn’t he come get me?”  
“He said you sleep too hard, but I think my little boy just wanted his mama.”  
“You really can’t ever say no to him, can you?”  
“No, I really can’t. he’s too sweet to be told no for things like that.”

“It took you a while to get him to calm down, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, it took some time, how did you know?”  
“Because he’s like me, you’re the only person who has ever been able to get his nightmares to go away.”  
“Yeah, but I think he’s okay now, fast asleep”  
“Good, that means you can stop worrying about him so much. Don’t pretend that you haven’t been, I know you, Iris.”  
“Am I really that bad?”

“I think so, but I can’t blame you with his sweet little face.”

“We made some pretty cute kids, didn’t we, babe?”

Barry smiles, heart overflowing at the way Iris is snuggled into Donovan’s side. “Oh yeah, the cutest.”  



End file.
